Cotidiano
by Liz winterheart
Summary: Pequenos momentos no cotidiano deles que por motivos resolveram dividir um apartamento.


Cotidiano - (_Co-ti-di-a-no_) : S.m. Aquilo que se faz todos os dias, o que acontece habitualmente: a monotonia do cotidiano. (Var.: quotidiano.)

**Os personagens não me pertencem.**

_ Este material não tem fins lucrativos._

Leiam mais livros, comam mais legumes e façam mais sexo, seguro claro.

Uma série de pequenos acontecimentos quase-sem-importância mas que formam a cumplicidade dos relacionamentos.

* * *

><p>Cotidiano<p>

Ato 1: Manias.

A casa era pequena porém aconchegante, a porta de entrada sem hall desembocava diretamente na sala de táboas corridas, onde o sofá que ela encontrou em um brechó em liquidação alguns meses atrás descansava encostado na parede, o sofá vermelho de couro envelhecido dava um ar literário no ambiente adornado por quadros de fotografias em preto e branco. Ela adovara o ar retrô com que decorou quase todos os espaços. Noutro canto a tv sobre um móvel baixo e plano envolto de livros e discos estava ligada num canal qualquer de documentários, daqueles que a voz do locutor causa sono em qualquer pessoa. Ela havia chego cedo apesar do temporal, encharcada e pingando água para todos os cantos pois nunca se lembrava de pegar o guarda-chuvas atrás da porta, aparatar dentro de casa era impossível devido as proteções.

Detestava ficar sozinha nesses momentos, entre sua chegada e a dele, dividir o apartamento depois de tanto tempo sozinha a fez um pouco dependente daquela compania, mesmo se passassem todo os tempo em cômodos diferentes era bom sentir alguém ali. Ainda mais quando chovia, ainda mais depois de um galho da velha árvore havia quebrado telhas caindo sobre a casa e aquela goteira que nunca fora sanada agora pingava sobre o sofá, eram dias assim que odiava ficar sozinha.

Depois de um banho quente, devidamente vestida com um casaco de moletom três vezes maior e um short jeans velho, resolveu que um café cairia bem e não muito depois o cheiro da bebida misturada com canela invadia os cômodos sorrateira. Deu um nó sem muito jeito no cabelo, pôs os óculos de grau quando passou pela sala também capturando o livro de capa cinza que estava lendo. Olhou a volta, os cômodos vazios na penumbra, o silêncio quebrado pelo locutor do documentário na tevê e a goteira sobre o sofá, teria que ler em outro lugar. Passou pelo corredor e a porta do banheiro aberta deu a idéia, sentou-se na banheira vazia apoiando o caneca fumegante no aparador, abriu o livro na página 126 e retomou a leitura.

Fechou o guarda-chuvas, sacodindo-o de leve, suspirando cansado, que dia horrível aquele, choveu o tempo todo, o trânsito estava uma verdadeira merda e pessoas se esbarravam em todos os cantos comprimindo-se sob marquises e pontos de ônibus, nessas horas agradecia por sua moto voar. O casaco de motociclista fora retirado e tratado igualmente ao guarda-chuvas, limpou os pés no capaxo e entrou. A sala era iluminada pela tevê ligada somente, tudo escuro e silencioso de mais - onde estaria ela afinal? - Notou a goteira sobre o sofá lembrando que precisava por telhas novas e fixar o forro. Na lavanderia deixou o casaco e o guarda-chuva e trazendo no ombro a toalha que estava no varal seguiu para a cozinha onde apenas bebeu um copo d'água, um banho era mais urgente que a fome. Passou rápido pelo corredor entrando no quarto acendendo as luzes separou uma calça de abrigo e uma camisa qualquer logo fazendo o caminho de volta.

Os passos lentos, quase arrastados pararam na porta do banheiro, afinal havia a encontrado...dentro da banheira, com um braço para fora segurando o livro que encostava no chão quase completamente caído, a cabeça encostada no ombro, olhos fechados e boca aberta. Um sorriso riscou a boca dele, só ela para pensar em algo assim. Ela se mexeu leve, largando o livro no chão fazendo o objeto estalar com a queda acordando ele do devaneio e ela do sono. - _Você precisa ir pra cama_ - ele arriscou, fazendo-a sorrir pela presença. -_ É, eu vou, você parece que quer um banho, era só me acordar, precisamos ajeitar aquela goteira_. - Ele concordou com a cabeça vendo-a bocejar, notando os detalhes do rosto, o cabelo levemente bagunçado a cara de sono e os lábios vermelhos. -_ Faremos isso amanhã._ - ela já havia se virado e saído quando ele a ouviu responder. - _Certo, certo, boa noite._

Meses haviam passado e o telhado fora mesmo fixado naquele sábado, contudo sempre que chovia ele a encontrava na banheira vazia. As vezes com um livro, outras com o notebook no colo, raras vezes sem nada nas mãos, vezes acordada, vezes dormindo como da primeira vez, ele pensava que era apenas uma mania. Depois de um tempo ele se juntou a ela, num acordo mudo, concordando que ali era realmente confortável. Cada um em uma ponta da banheira conversavam, liam, trabalhavam enfim, faziam de tudo um pouco. Até que no fim do ano a primeira nevasca caiu e ele pensou que seria mais agradável ter algo quente para se encostar, com esse comentário solto no ar foi quando ela trocou de lado e deitou em seu peito de costas para ele, sentando entre suas pernas e dormiu.

Então dormir na banheira não se tornou tão esquisito, afinal eram apenas manias.

* * *

><p><em>Hello fellas, voltei reescrevendo algumas idéias e infelizmente abandonando outras. Não pretendo mais me aventurar por longfics intermináveis, é uma pena contudo não sou capaz de manter uma rotina saudável de escrever. Minha rotina me pega pelo calcanhar e exige de mais. The Voice ficará em hiatus até que eu consiga reescreve-la e continua-la então enquanto isso escrevo materiais menores porém não menos importantes.<em>


End file.
